The Time has Come
by sydneysages
Summary: 13th May 2025: Harry Potter's final moments.


The death of Harry Potter

Harry James Potter was lying in bed, knowing that these were his last few minutes on earth. He was surrounded by his friends, his family, and he knew he would soon be able to go and join Professor Dumbledore, Hedwig and his parents in heaven. At 45, he knew he was too young to die, but he was ready. His life had been perfect. Well, since he defeated Voldemort; before that it was all a bit mish mash.

As Harry lay there, he thought of his life: everything good that happened, yet also everything bad. He wanted to think through everything that happened, before giving his last moments to the present, before passing away quietly, peacefully.

Firstly, there was Hagrid coming to rescue him from the Dursleys – that was a great day, Harry thought, one of the best birthdays of his life.

Then there was going to Hogwarts and the whole saga with getting to know people, and Snape (what a guy) and then the Philosophers Stone, which really ended the year on a good note, especially winning the house cup.

Then the next year, there was Dobby and him shutting me out from Ron and Hermione and the Hover Charm business. Also, there was the whole flying car to get me rescued from the Dursleys, then having to _fly _the car to Hogwarts! Then came the whole Chamber of secrets saga – Harry told himself to not even _go _there.

Then there was the rest of the business through school… Harry didn't want to dwell on anything little, the only important things about years 3-6 were:

Finding out who Sirius was

The return of Voldemort

The reincarnation of the Order of the Phoenix

The death of Sirius

The death of Albus Dumbledore

Harry spent a few minutes mourning the death of his beloved godfather Sirius, and the death of the greatest head teacher Hogwarts had ever had: Albus Dumbledore. Sirius had spent 14 years with people believing he had killed so many people and betrayed the trust of his best friends, but it was all lies; he was innocent. Harry knew he would be with Sirius momentarily, so he continued thinking about his life, picking up just days after he had killed Voldemort for good.

He had gone to Kingsley Shacklebolt, temporary Minister For Magic (soon to be permanent) and asked if he could start his career in the Auror office, even though he had no NEWTs. Of course, Kingsley agreed, ho could deny anything the boy who killed Voldemort? Therefore, he began his career in the Auror office, and he and Ron rose and rose, to make Harry the head of the office in 2 years, (his auror training took 6 months instead of the 3 years, due to the way he had already proven himself) and Ron the deputy.

Then Harry and Ginny married, soon followed by his brother in law Ron to Hermione. Harry caught every remaining Death Eater and caught a great many possible future evil threats. Ginny gave birth to 3 beautiful children who were all part Harry and made him very very proud. He was present for all of his children's send off's to Hogwarts.

Present day Harry was remembering every day that he lost his children for the rest of the year, remembering the house that gradually got emptier until Lily went off, and it was just Ginny and Harry. That's when we had our worst arguments, Harry thought, when the children were away and that was the reason we both had the affairs; though she never knew that he knew about hers, with Neville Longbottom, the 3 month long affair which ended when she realised how much she loved Harry.

Nor did she know about the affair Harry had with Georgia Fredrick, his protégée at the office, just like Tonks was to Mad Eye Moody years before, that lasted weeks and weeks; he only had it because he felt unloved but as soon as Ginny came back to him, he broke it off and thankfully Georgia accepted it and began dating Charlie Weasley. No, and now she never would.

Harry felt up to last year his life was perfect. He caught many many prisoners, not killing unless his life was in danger, like Mad Eye Moody, even if he had permission. That was until he was tricked. He was made to believe that his parents could come back to life, if he picked something cursed up; this was done by someone who was a real threat, he was caught by Harry last month, it was one of the last things he did. Harry remembered the day well; he picked up a cursed necklace and it shocked him through, sending a virus into his system. St Mungos healers did everything they could to stop it, then to slow it down, but they had already lengthened his life so far, to 4 months, they could do no more.

Harry remembered the day he told Ginny and the kids; he cried; Ginny cried; even James cried. That ought to have been a feat, if it were not for the fact that he was telling him that he, Harry James Potter, would be dying in a few months. He supposed it was worse than when Ginny was shouting about leaving them and how selfish he had beento think of only himself about his parents; it took all 3 children plus Ron and Hermione and Teddy as Harry just sat there and took it – he felt he deserved it. It made him realise how he had lived his life, in regret of his parents, in a way.

Then his health got worse and worse, and he had to quit his job. As he was so famous, word soon got out, and people were soon surrounding him everywhere, his home, his friends houses, his children and wife couldn't leave the house, and he just kept getting worse and worse. Just like the prognosis. Soon he couldn't get out of bed, and today was the day that his personal Healer, Healer Lutkin, told everyone that today would be the day.

Naturally, everyone crowded around him, Ginny, the kids, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs Weasley, all the Weasley brothers and their kids, Neville and his wife and children, all the auror office and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry felt the end was near. So he removed himself from memory lane, and lifted his head from the pillow. This was a struggle. Everyone, who before were mumbling, quietened and turned to face him, with Ginny having tears streaming down her face. She looked so innocent.

"thank you, everyone for coming,~" Harry whispered. "I must say thank you, and what an absolute pleasure, to have been able to know you all and I must apologise for all this fuss on my behalf."

That caused a laugh. Not a single eye in the room was dry, as the room realised Harry's time left was at maximum, a minute.

"Goodbye baby," Ginny proclaimed.

"Bye harry."

"Bye"

"love you"

"see you"

"I'll miss you"

Lots and lots of goodbyes were being said, and as Harry opened his eyes for the last time, he knew he wouldn't be leaving them, he would be with them forever. After all, he _was _ the boy who lived!

Peacefully, on the 13th May 2025, Harry James Potter died, aged 45. He was well loved, adored and most of all, would be missed dearly.

Hope you liked!

Vicky xx


End file.
